Soul Mates
by DragonRose78
Summary: In those infamous three years. Vegeta still has his tail, there's still a moon and he can control his tranformation. Something happens to Bulma that changes her forever. If there's any similarity to anyones story, I don't mean it.  ;-D


Hi all! ^_^ This is my VERY FIRST fan fic, I'm a little bit nervous. hehe ^_^! Anywho, I'm glad that it's a V/B fic, I just love this couple. It has a bit of lime. It's an AU fic. Veggie still has his tail (I just love it) and CAN control his transformation. Also, something happens to Bulma that changes her forever. I hope you guys enjoy it. ^_-

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so no suing . TY ^_^

".." Talking '..' Thinking (..) Authors Notes

The First Time

"WOMAN! I WANT MY DINNER NOW!" Vegeta bellowed as he came in from intense training in the gravity room. He looked around the living room and saw no one, sooo; "WOMAN!" still no answer. Now he was mad, now he had to look for her, and he hated that. 'Hmph, she's probably in that stupid lab of hers again working on one of her stupid inventions that she couldn't hear anything, this should be fun.' he thought as he smirked and made his way towards the lab.

When he got to the lab he found out that he was right, she was working on one of the hover cars. At that moment she was working under the hood and she had the radio on, he really wasn't paying any attention to the radio right now, he had more "interesting" things to keep his attention. He noticed that she had her back to him and was too into her work and the radio to hear anything else, so he decided to just watch for a little bit then scare the hell out of her. He loved to get her all riled up, her eyes would sparkle, her cheeks would get a rosy hue, her scent would also change slightly, and what he really liked the most was that she wouldn't back down from him, in a way she was almost Saiyan. 'If you looked past the fact that she has BLUE hair and eyes, and that she's HUMAN, although very "well built" ... WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?' he thought, just about choking. In the whole year that he's been living there he's never actually thought about her like that, sure he's always thought that she was kind of cute, you would have to be deaf, dumb, AND blind (no offence to anyone who is ^_^) not to notice her, but this was the first time he actually "noticed" her.

She was still unaware of him, so he let his eyes wander. She was wearing a pair of sneakers and white socks, faded jean shorts that went a little above mid thigh, showing quite a bit of leg, a blue t-shirt a little lighter than her hair, and her hair was in a pony tail. She was leaning over the front end of the hover car so he was having a "nice show", but he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable standing there just watching her work and wiggle to the music. His mind was starting to wander, about how soft was her skin, how did her hair feel, did it feel like the silk that he thought it was, what would her mouth taste like, how would she respond to his advances? 'If it's anything like how she "fights", it would be very interesting.' He thought with a smirk, and that's when he noticed that his tail was just about squeezing the life out of him (It does have a mind of its own you know ^_-), and his shorts were a bit too tight at the moment and that he was still hungry, the whole reason he was here in the first place. So he did what came naturally to him, "WOMAN!" he yelled. She jumped about three feet in the air, hitting her head on the hood of the hover car and coming down hard on her butt. Having seeing her jump he started to chuckle, when she came back down he felt a little sorry for having scared her, but when she got up and turned to look at him he saw that sparkle in her eyes telling him that he was going to pay for that.

"What the hell do you want Vegeta?" Bulma said through clenched teeth.

"I want my dinner, Woman." He stated.

"You came all the way out here just so you can say 'I want my dinner!'. Where's my mom?"

"How the hell should I know? All I know is that she's not here and there's no food made." he retorted.

"So you want me to make you some dinner?" she stated, her ire rising.

'That's not all I want you to do for me.' he thought to himself, shaking his head mentally to rid himself of that thought, he smirked, "Yes, Woman, I do."  
She clenched her hands at her sides, "Why don't you go and make your own food!"

"I'm a Prince, and Princes don't "make" their food, they eat it," he stated, getting a bit agitated at her.

"No! Go make it yourself! I'm not your servant. Never have been, never will be," she said, turning back to the hover car. Now he was pissed, 'How dare she talk to the Prince of Sayians like that?' he thought. 'How dare he talk to me like I'm just a lowly servant?' she thought to herself as she was roughly grabbed by the arm and spun around to face a very pissed off Prince.

"HOW DARE YOU, A HUMAN, TALK TO ME, A PRINCE, LIKE THAT! I could snap your neck like a twig." he stated the last part in a whisper. As if to prove his point, his other hand came up and wrapped around her neck, squeezing just a little. First Bulma was angry, and then scared, then both as he grabbed her neck. She wouldn't show it, she was too proud to let him see that he still scared her after a year of living with him. So they just stared at each other for what seemed like years. They were both lost in each others eyes. 'Beautiful', they both thought.

'He's got such beautiful onyx eyes, so much passion and fire in them even when he's not fighting or training. I don't know why I never noticed before. Maybe because we are always fighting and I never really looked before. Hmph, I guess I'll have to pay more attention from now on.' she said to herself, still looking into his eyes, 'I've always wondered what's behind his eyes. That's partly why I do still fight with him, to see what his eyes will show.' When he had first came to live with her she thought that he was a stuck up prince. Almost always starting fights with her, if she didn't start them first. She always thought that he was annoying, cute, but annoying. Yes, she did notice him, not really "notice" notice, but she did notice. (What red-blooded woman wouldn't? XD) How could she not! He practically walked around Capsule Corps half naked and those skintight shorts (yummy ^_^) that left almost nothing to the imagination, his legs, that washboard stomach, his chest, arms, neck, his face and hair. Ooooooh, how much she wanted to run her fingers through his hair just to see if it was as soft as she thought it was, to touch his tail to see if the fur on it was soft also, to run her hands down his chest and..., 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Where the hell did all of that come from?' she could feel herself getting warm all over and a new, unexplainable feeling in her stomach. 'I've got to get away from him. I've got to sort out these feelings without him so close... He's sooooo close.' and that was her last clear thought.

'She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Like the color of a calm lake on a warm day and just as liquid, but could turn as hard as ice if someone pisses her off. If she was really mad at someone that ice turns to fire. How I love to see that fire,' he said to himself, still looking into her eyes, 'just like now. She's angry and afraid, I can smell it, and I know that she's trying hard not to show it. She's so proud, so stubborn, so willful, so... so... so Sayian.' he thought with mild surprise. Well, he always thought that she "attacked" him like a Sayian woman would, although not exactly like a Sayian, no actual physical fighting, but enough verbal to make up for it. Now that she was just staring at him, he didn't know what to do, although his tail had other ideas. While he still had his hands on her neck and arm, and while he was thinking, it wrapped itself around Bulma's waist, not too tight, but not too loose either. His tail was slowly bringing them together, lightly squeezing her waist. When Vegeta finally noticed this he looked down real quick, not wanting to break eye contact with Bulma for even a second. He finally felt what his tail was doing and how very uncomfortable his shorts were becoming, he lowered his eyelids just a hair to show that he was enjoying what his tail was doing, and if at all possible his eyes got darker due to his tail and how close she was to him. He was assaulted by her scent; she was aroused. Her face was flushed and she was warmer. He slowly started to move his right hand up her arm; he could feel goose bumps on her arm. When he started moving his hand up she started to move her hands around his waist. When his hand got to her chin he brushed it with his thumb, then he brought up his left hand from her neck and cupped her face, ever so gently. They were still staring at each other while moving, like their bodies knew what was going on but their minds hadn't caught up yet.

They both lost eye contact at about the same time and started looking at each other's mouths; both of them started wondering what his/her mouth would taste like. As their faces were coming together so were their bodies. When they did finally come together they both felt a jolt of electricity at the contact and when their mouths touched it was enhanced ten fold. The kiss was feather light at first but it soon grew more intense as it deepened, lips touching, teeth nibbling, tongues dueling, both trying to get the upper hand and getting nowhere. 'I NEVER thought it would be like this!' They both thought amazed. While still kissing, Vegeta brought up his hands to run through Bulma's hair, not caring one bit if he was messing it up, and trying to bring her closer if at all possible. 'Like silk,' he thought with pleasure. While he was running his hands through her hair, Bulma was running her hands up and down Vegetas' back, 'His skin's sooooo soft.' she thought, as she moaned against his mouth, while she was doing this she lightly brushed the base of his tail, causing him to moan and buck his hips against her, she could feel his arousal when he did that, making her moan and move against him.

Just as they were about to go a little farther, there was a ringing noise that neither of them noticed until now and wouldn't go away. So they very, very reluctantly pulled away from each other. They got about six inches away from each other when they couldn't move. They both felt a tug and looked down, Vegeta's tail was still around Bulma's waist and wouldn't let go.

"Vegeta, I have to answer the phone, so will you please remove your tail?" she asked, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"I would Woman, but it seems that my tail has taken a liking to you" he replied, he was also a bit dazed from the kiss, but recovering faster then she was.

"Well, if you don't remove it then I will!" she said, coming down from the kiss and starting to get angry. She started to grab his tail when he stopped her hand.

"Don't touch if you know what's good for you," he growled, almost to low for her to hear. Her eyes widened when she heard him, and widened a bit more as she felt his fingers against her waist trying to dislodge his tail from her. He was having a little trouble, it seemed that his tail had a mind of its own, it didn't want to let go, it held on for dear life. 'Hmph, stupid tail, I know why your doing this. You've chosen her haven't you! You went behind my back (yes I know, but it's supposed to be funny. ha ha -_-;;) and chose her! How dare you do this to me now! You could have chosen someone else a long time ago, but noooooooo, you had to choose her! A loud mouthed, stubborn, annoying, hot headed, ill tempered, honest, caring, beautiful...there I go again! I've got to get away. LET GO! All right, all right, if you let go now and don't grab her unless I say so, I'll TRY to be nicer to her. Ok? Good. Now, LET GO!' This happened in the space of a few seconds and his tail let off its death grip on Bulma's waist. Both let out a sigh of relief, Bulma because she could breath again, Vegeta because his tail had let go. Once his tail was completely off Bulma straightened herself up while walking over to the phone, Vegeta just stood there and watched a little while longer and then left grumbling to himself about a 'stupid woman'.

Bulma finally got herself together and answered the phone. "Hello" she said a bit heatedly.

"Hi babe, what's the matter?" Yamcha asked.

"Hi Yamcha, I'm fine, I just had an argument with the 'Prince of all Sayians'."

"What about now?"

"His dinner."

"You want me to come over?"

"No, thank you Yamcha, I can handle him."

"Ok, but if you do have any, and I do mean 'any' trouble, call me, ok?"

"Yes, of course. Now, why did you call?"

"Oh yeah, um, are we still on for tomorrow night?"

She blushed a little; they were going to a fancy restaurant. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well I thought that you might've forgotten so I thought I'd call and make sure. I know how you can get sometimes when you're working on something. You forget everything when you're working, so I wanted to make sure."

"Don't worry Yamcha, I won't forget. How could I?"

"Well, I guess you're right, so I'll pick you up around 7 o'clock ok?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great."

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye babe."

"Ok, bye hon." After she hung up she hit herself on the head. 'Oh. My. God. I totally forgot about tomorrow! Stupid Vegeta, coming in here, scaring the hell out of me, then arguing with me, then grabbing me, then kissing me. Oh God, what a kiss! I've NEVER felt like ANYTHING like that before, even with Yamcha. YAMCHA! I didn't even think about him while Vegeta was here. What's wrong with me? Yamcha's my boyfriend. I shouldn't have forgotten about him! I love him! Don't I! Oooohhhhh, I'm going to kill Vegeta for this! Yamcha's my boyfriend and that's it! But, that kiss, I can't get it out of my head, how good it felt, how right it felt...WHAT AM I THINKING! I KISSED VEGETA! EEEEEEWWWWWWWW! Ok, ok, just calm down. What time is it? 9 O'CLOCK! I didn't know that it was that late. I'd better go inside and make HIS dinner. And mine for that matter.' While she was thinking to herself, she was cleaning up. "Alright, done." After she cleaned everything up, and herself, she left the lab, locked it, and headed towards the kitchen. When she got there she noticed, no Vegeta. So she went to the window and looked out at the GR. There were flashes of light coming from the windows on the GR. 'Yup, training again. Does he EVER sleep?' she thought with curiosity. So, she went back to the kitchen, 'I wonder if he ate yet? Probably not.' So she started making food for herself and for him, that's when she noticed a note on the fridge.

Bulma,  
Your father and I have gone to a convention and won't be back for two weeks. There's food in the fridge, if you run out just go to the store. I hope that you two will get along while we're gone. We love you Bulma. Be good.

Love Mom and Dad

"Well, this should be fun. NOT!" she stated sarcastically and went to finish the food. What she made for him, she put on the table, then she called him over the com, "Vegeta, foods ready if you want to eat." then before he could reply she disconnected the link.

She heard him coming in the door grumbling, not even looking at her, just going to the table, sitting down, and begin eating. So she did the same and ignored him throughout dinner. After she was done and took care of her dishes is when she spoke. "Mom and dad are going to be gone for two weeks, and I'm going out tomorrow night, so I'll make your food and that's it." He just grunted and kept eating. "Also, I'm going to tell Yamcha what happened earlier." That got his attention.

"You will do no such thing Woman."

"And why should I listen to you!"

"Simple, because if you do that weakling will want to come over here and want to kick my ass, as if he could, and I would have to hurt or even kill him and I know you wouldn't like that, so you will say nothing of earlier."

That's when she spun around to look at him, "Vegeta, I can't lie to him. I love him."

When she said that he felt a surge of different emotions. Anger, that she would defend him, hatred, that she would say that about the weakling, and last but most assuredly not least, jealousy, that she would never feel that for him. That last one caught him by surprise, but it was the truth. She would never love him, never hold him, never tell him things would be all right, never...'What the hell is wrong with me? I don't care if she does or not!' he knew that that was a lie. He didn't want to care, but he did, and it hurt, it hurt very much. "You can and you will. If not, then he will die." He said, keeping the emotion and hurt out of his voice and off of his face.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped.

"I could and would. If you want him to live, you will say nothing!"

Bulma then looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. With tears in her eyes, she whispered heatedly, "I hate you!" and then ran to her room.  
He looked down at his empty plates and said, "I know." Vegeta then picked up his dishes, put them in the sink, and went back out to the GR to train, and to somehow forget what she said, but deep down he knew that he would never forget what she said.

Bulma had been crying for hours before she stopped. She didn't know why she had cried for so long, just that she needed to. She didn't know that Vegeta's words would hurt so much; they never had before. Sure he'd said hurtful things before and yes she had also cried then, but this was different. It hurt a whole hell of a lot more. 'What's wrong with me! I've NEVER been this affected by him. Why now? Is it because we kissed! I've never felt anything like it. I wanted more; I wanted to go farther than I'd ever gone before. Even with Yamcha I've never felt like that. I WANTED Vegeta, like a woman wants a man, but how could I know that when I've never gone past kissing! I wanted him, not just anybody, HIM! This is so confusing. I just don't know what to think.' This is where she stopped her train of thought and started to clean herself up. While she was in the shower she started thinking again. 'First: I'm angry at him for scaring me earlier, second: I'm afraid that he could've snapped my neck without a second thought, third: of ALL things I'm AROUSED by him, which is totally weird, fourth: I get a little ticked at him because of his tail, of which the fur is softer then I imagined. My fingers are itching to touch it again.' As that thought was going through her mind, her fingers started to curl and uncurl, and she was starting to get warm and to get that feeling in her stomach again. 'Ok, something different to think about before I explode, or something. Yamcha. What am I going to do about him? I can't lie to him, but Vegeta was right, if I DO tell him, he'll want to kill Vegeta and I also know that Vegeta WILL kill Yamcha if given the chance. So, I guess I have no choice, I can't tell Yamcha.' With a heavy heart she got out of the shower, dried off, put on a negligee, and went to bed.

Vegeta had been training for hours, or trying to at least. So he just stopped all together and just started thinking, because every time he would start to train, his mind would wander back to the kiss he shared with Bulma. He just couldn't keep his mind on training. 'What's wrong with me? It was only a kiss, just a simple kiss! So why can't I get it out of my head! I mean, nothing else happened. So why is it affecting me so much? I've kissed women before and I've never, ever had a reaction like that! I've never gone past kissing because if I did I would have already been mated a long time ago. That's why our tails choose our mates, they may not have actual brains but they are very sensitive to others.' Sayians tails are like a physical extension of their owners emotions, they also have a unique way of choosing their mates. Whenever their chosen mate gets close, they start to twitch and wrap themselves around the waist of the chosen and hold on for dear life... 'OH. MY. GOD. YOU STUPID TAIL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! You've twitched at other females, and even reached for a few, you've even done it to the woman before.' That's when he stopped ranting at himself and really thought about what he just thought. 'She's beneath me, just a lowly human, not even Sayian! I will NOT lower my standards! I WILL NOT!' But he knew that he was lying to himself, he was starting to care for her against his better judgment. Part of him was telling him to just go and make her his, while another part was telling him to forget about her and keep training. 'Grrrrrr, stupid emotions. I don't need them...or her.' So with that thought in mind he got up, turned the GR off, went out, went to his room, got cleaned up and went to bed. Little did he know that the woman that he was trying to forget about would be haunting him in his dreams. And that hadn't happened in a long time. (His dreams being haunted by a female that is. ^_^;) Also, it wouldn't be the last either.

Soooooooooo, what do you guys think so far? Good, bad, indifferent? Please R&R. I'm still thinking up stuff. LOL Aaaannnnnyyyyyywho, thank you for reading this and I hope you guys like it. ^_-


End file.
